Twisted Darkness
by Nyago
Summary: Yugi sat up abruptly, clutching his shirt, on the verge of hyperventilating. Tears continue to rolled down his eyes and he muttered something incohorable, and bit back a choked sob. -Dark YamixYugi, Complete-


Sorry for not updating my other story "tainted in blood" but I have pretty much chapter 2 written, I just need to go over it a bit more to make sure I have the least possible grammatical errors. God I wish my English was better but I am trying here! I hope you guys enjoy this piece.

This is base on what I would had though would Yami be like if well…he was well…the way he started out in Season Zero. I totally think possessive Yami is hot but then again most girls think he is too.

Also I don't plan to continue this piece so please do not ask me. Just another random though that I had to get off my mind.

I have labeled this fic R, for the way Yami is possessive as he is evil. XD

Disclaimer: If I owned, Yami probably never being good and he would have being possessive against anyone who dare to touch Yugi but since that didn't happen, then no, I don't own Yugioh.

"**Twisted Darkness"**

**By: Nyago **

* * *

The raindrops fell simultaneously.

Pitter patter, pitter patter.

The sky continued to cry.

He could sympathize with the sky, really. He knew how good it felt to let it out, to sob until the heart's content. A sigh escaped his mouth as he stared outside.

There really was nothing much around here to do.

The tri-color teen was about to slouch further into the couch when the shrill sound of the phone ringing startled him into standing upright. He raced towards the phone.

"Hello? Mutou Residents" he answered -with usual politeness. "... Uh-huh... yeah... he is but he isn't home right now. Can I take a message? Hm…yeah. Ok." Yugi began to scribble down notes in a small piece of paper he found near the phone table. "Uh huh, yes I will let him know. Thank you. Bye…" Yugi hung up.

Taking a sigh of relief, Yugi slouch once again into the couch, and taking a look at the piece of writing he had written down for his grandfather.

His aging grandpa had gone to America to visit an old friend and he promise to be back by the end of the week, and until then he asked Yugi to mind the house and take care of himself. Not that Yugi wasn't use to being alone for long periods of time but….he felt lonely. Even after all those adventures with the gang, he still felt like something was missing.

Mou hitori no…no, Yugi shook his head; the new profound 'Yami' was out with Anzu on a date. _'So even after he was granted the afterlife, he chosen to remain.'_

After Yami was granted his own body, Yugi began to lose the once best friend he ever had. Yami wanted to try everything, whenever it came with technology or simply go out to the park, he did all.

But then again, being trapped in that puzzle for 3000 years would make anyone want to enjoy their life again if given a second chance. Either way Yami was out with Anzu, and even though Yugi had a crush on his other self, he wasn't about to tell him that.

It wasn't his way to get in the way of people, especially romance. He knew Anzu had always felt romantic feelings for the former Pharaoh, so what rights does he have to get in a way of someone happiness? Beside his own of course…but is not like Yami was even interested in him that way anyway! Yugi sighed. It was going to be a long and boring day.

---

Yami Mutou stood outside the Game shop and began a staring contest with the front door. He was soaking to the bones and even shiver began to crawl down his back but for some strange reason he haven't or didn't care to move himself and walk into the warm of the Mutou household.

He left his day out with Anzu much earlier than expected simply because he didn't feel all that well. (Actually it felt rather dull for him, and Anzu question him if he was bored so of course he made the excuse of feeling ill just to make the girl feel less guilty not able to entertain him well enough.) But now…standing out here and getting wet wasn't helping him much either.

As Yami began to take the first few steps, he felt a slight sensation creeping from behind him as if someone was watching him. Turning around as fast as he could only to face an empty street, 'God I must be getting ill' His mind supply. Never in his life has he ever felt this…panicky before.

---

"I hope he at least took his raincoat..." Yugi sighed. He really hoped Yami would be okay. But why couldn't he ease the chills nagging at his spine? Almost as if something foreboding was coming.

Nonsense, he shook his head. He shouldn't think so cynically; that was Bakura's job.

Yugi sighed but is slightly startle when the front door opens with such a force he began to wonder if someone decide to break into his home only to notice a very soaking wet Yami instead.

"Yami!" Yugi yell as he ran back to a closet door and pull out a long and clean towel. Walking towards his better half (at least in Yugi opinion) he began to try to dry the Pharaoh.

Yami finally took that step forward to get away from the front door and have Yugi smugger him with a towel while he remains immobile at the front. "Yami?" He heard his Hikari speak as Yami snaps out of whatever nagging feeling he felt in the back of his mind.

"Sorry?" He asks.

"Are you ok?" Yugi concern voice spoke.

"Ah…yes."

"What happen?" He asks.

"I am not…sure. I am not feeling as well as I would have" Yami replied coolly.

Yugi stop his franking around Yami and stood in front of him, place his left hand against Yami forehead to check his temperature.

"Hm…you seem hot for someone who's being out getting wet" Yugi confirm. "Come on; let's get you a warm bath so you don't get worst." Yugi began to drag the pharaoh across the hallway and into a small bathroom downstairs. "Wait here"

And with that Yugi left to go upstairs to search for something. Yami had no clue and right now he didn't care…

How long had Yami being standing there was a question even Yugi ask himself, as he walk downstairs again and saw Yami had not move an inch from where he left him. 'He must be really ill!' Yugi mind cry out as he tug on Yami clothes.

Somehow got Yami attention.

"What?" He asks, starting wide eye to his Hikari.

"Sorry…I um…you need to get out of those clothes before you can shower you know?" Yugi try to humor himself to break the ice.

"Ah…yes" Yami began to notice where he was and began to strip.

"WAIT!" Yugi cry out.

"Huh?" Yami stops mid-way of taking his pants off.

"Wait until I am gone!" Yugi responds as he drops a pair of clothes and a new towel before turning around, beep red, and closing the door behind him.

Yami stood there before his chuckle.

Only his sweet and innocent Hikari would get embarrassed as simple as that.

--

Yugi heard the water running for a while before it was shut off, but he remain glue to his book in the living room as he waited for Yami to come out and find him.

He didn't have to wait for long.

"Feeling better?" Yugi asks.

"Hm?" Yami respond as he stood by the entrance of the room.

Silence took over for a bit, but Yami didn't reply.

His quietness was getting on his nerves a bit... "Yami?"

Before Yugi could even react, Yami have fallen over the floor with a small thump, one hand subtitling his weight while the other held on to his chest.

"Yami!!" Yugi cried in surprise before plopping down on the ground beside him, putting his hands on his shoulder. "Yami? What happened?!" he asked worriedly.

Yami stood where he was for a few more seconds before attempting to speak. "Sorry…must have slip or something" he tried to stand.

Yugi frowned. That was a lie and they both knew it--Yami was stronger than that!

"Alright..." he said, trying to help him up.

"Thanks" he replied, leaning on Yugi for a bit before grabbing a hold of the couch and sitting down. "Sorry…felt a bit strange."

"No worries," Yugi said softly, before sitting down beside him. Softly, he started humming an old tune, subconsciously.

Yami turns his head a bit to stare into Yugi, a small smile place on his face until the pain began again. Yugi's eyes widened and he placed his hand on Yami's shoulder again. "Yami? Just tell me what's wrong!"

Yami only reply was a small grunt noise coming from his throat until he felt something speak to him from the back of his head "Hello Yami…"

Yami eyes snap open and notice the room had completely gone black. "What…"

"It's good to see you again…" The voice replied.

Yami looks around despair for the voice. "Where…what are you?" he demanded.

"Why Yami, I am wounded you don't remember who I am…" it spoke mockingly.

Yami though hard to remember where he had heard this voice before, "Why Yami…" it laughed and slowly footsteps can be heard until they stop. Yami turns around and comes face to face, "Why…it's little old me!" Yami stood frozen; from the thing in front of him was none other than…himself!

He seemed frozen, dazed, with his eyes wide and mouth slightly open, he stared off into nothing.

Yugi bit his lip, trying not to panic. Instead, he gently shook Yami's shoulders. "Yami...?"

Blinking once, and then twice, Yami snap back to reality and smiled. "Hello Yugi, and yes I am fine…" he turns to look at him.

Yugi blinked at his smile-- there was something strange about it. Frowning slightly, he exhaled through his nose. He was hiding something again; he always does to keep Yugi from worrying about him.

"You should get some rest..."

Yami smile didn't fated, "That's alright, I am perfectly fine now. Just a slight flu must have picked up on the way home today, I feel better now" He moved to hold one of Yugi wrist.

Yugi's head jerked up a little at the sudden contact, and he looked strangely at his other half and guardian. "Maybe that flu is affecting you in more ways than one..."

Yami smile only grew "Nonsense, just what's wrong with me holding your arm to assure you that I am fine?" He crimson eyes stare into Yugi's violets. "Beside… don't you believe me always Partner?"

Okay, this was definitely not Yami! He was acting nothing like the Guardian Yugi always knew. On top of that, his eyes were slightly different!

"Who are you and what have you done with Yami?" he dead-panned, now getting slightly scared.

Yami only sighed but kept his smile on, "I feel offended you would think such a thing…oh well either way, doesn't matter!" He pulls his body towards him and without much movement, has him pin down under him, both hands pin on top of his head. "I don't think you would recognize me even if I told you." He spoke smoothly.

Yugi squeaked as he felt himself tipping backwards and his back hitting the soft mattress. His eyes widened as his arms pinned his above his head and he squirmed.

His words confused him, as well as his actions. "What're you talking about, Yami?!"

He smiled, "Let's just say I am his…twin for now." He kissed him, hard.

Yugi let out a muffled cry and struggled. This was not Yami, this was not Yami, his mind screamed. As his words registered in his mind he struggled even harder, trying to free his hands, and thrashing his legs.

_This is not his Yami! His Yami would never attack him in such a way! Even if this was something Yugi did always wanted, this was not the way he picture it! _

Moving his body for better position, he puts his body pressure to hold his down, "Not so…little are you?" He teased as his brush one hand on between his legs and stomach.

Yugi's face turned red and he squeaked as his hands brushed past his chest. "Yami!" he thrashed his legs more, fighting against his hold on him. "What're you doing?!" Yugi pleaded, about ready to cry.

_This was not the way he wanted it!!!_

His laugh, rich, amused and entertained stops to look at him "Shy one aren't we? I told you, I am not your other half. I am his twin for the lack of better words. His better half in my opinion! Either way, he was an idiot wasn't he? Not touching you this way…" He trailed off as his hand began to sink lower region of his body.

Yugi let out an unintentional moan as his hands strayed downwards, and he immediately bit his lips. No, no, this couldn't be happening. "Yami! What's gotten into you?" he squeaked as his hand traveled more. "Please Yami, snap out of it!" Yugi pleaded as he began to cry.

"I told you already, I am not that pathetic excuse of a pharaoh!" He hissed before he took his mouth once again.

"Mmph!" Yugi squirmed harder than ever, fighting against this... this... whatever he was! Certainly he'd wanted this from Yami. But... this wasn't Yami. Tears continue to run down his cheeks.

For a moment he stopped, grudge and move a bit to give him space then along came a sigh. "I won't force myself on you…not yet my sweet." One hand held his chin to keep him still and to look at him the eyes. "Just so you know, I will have you even if that excuse of other half won't make a move." before moving himself completely off him and walked toward the window.

Yugi sat up abruptly, clutching his shirt, on the verge of hyperventilating. Tears continue to rolled down his eyes and he muttered something incohorable, and bit back a choked sob. He felt so pathetic, crying again... but he couldn't control himself. _"Yami"_ had just tried to...

Yami only replies were a small grunt, "Whatever…" he spoke; only so he could hear himself. "Don't worry little one, I will be back for you again." He turns around and smiled. "For you, nothing can keep me away" before he collapsed on the floor with a loud thump leaving only an unconscious body lying on the floor.

Yugi remain there paralyze, starting at the unconscious body of his other half. For whatever reason, time stood still and the only thing that could be heard were the quiet sobs coming from him and the thundering sounds of the rain drops as they felt simultaneously to the ground.

_**-End-**_

I dislike the way it ended but…I wasn't really going to plan anything serious with this fic. I just hope you guys enjoy! Please do not forget to comment!


End file.
